With Intel® wireless display (WiDi) technology, contents can be shared among various devices. For example, a WiDi host may project the contents on a display device connected with the WiDi host via a WiDi device. Examples of the WiDi host may comprise a computer, a tablet, a smart phone or other communication device. Examples of the display device may comprise a television, or other big screen monitor supporting the WiDi technology. However, it is usually difficult for people to use their personal devices, such as smart phones, tablets and/or others, to obtain a screenshot of interest from the contents, when they watch the contents projected on the display device.